


Sunday Morning

by LaughingFreak



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: The start of a Sunday morning for Xander and Asch.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Asch the Bloody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another crossover, another crossover pairing, another ship I created and now like that no one has done and have to create myself. I love the Fire Emblem series and the Tales of series (the few games I was able to play of both I have loved). So, of course I mesh them together, right? Typical me, always with the crossovers.

Xander pressed himself flush against the other’s back, arms tightening its hold as he breathed in the scent of the long red hair he hid his face behind. He had been awake for a while, soon after the sun started peeking behind his bedroom curtains. Being in the profession he was in he was an early riser, so was the man in his arms, and it was always a race on who would wake first for the day. Most days Xander was the one to wake first, something that Asch said was due to “wanting to overwork himself into an early grave”, but some days it was the redhead that would wake before him.

Days that Asch woke before him, though, had the redhead out of the bed and making breakfast while he had his morning coffee. With Xander’s lackluster skills in the kitchen it was always nice to wake to breakfast cooking. Though the days he woke before his partner were treasured too. It was one of the few moments of the day that Asch wasn’t guarded and he was relaxed and soft where he was usually hard and headstrong and harsh.

He kissed his younger partner’s bare shoulder, lips lingering as he felt the man shift, the muscles moving beneath them. He pulled away when he heard Asch huff tiredly before the redhead shifted onto his back, eyes blinking slowly open. As soon as Asch’s eyes opened to the light he groaned and covered his face with his forearm. Xander smiled.

“Good morning,” said Xander, voice light and relaxed.

“There’s nothing good about it until I get coffee.”

Xander laughed and sat up, moving over to plant his feet onto the floor. He felt Asch’s eyes on his back as he reached down onto the floor to grab his pants and stand to pull them on. It, apparently, was the redhead’s turn to enjoy the sight of his partner, not that Xander minded.

He looked over his shoulder and said, “I’ll get the coffee started.”

“Finally, make yourself useful,” said Asch, bringing his eyes up his body to meet the blond’s own. There was a lightheartedness, but you could see how tired he was.

Xander took in the sight of his partner’s bare skin visible from under the sheet. Taking in the sight of his collarbones and down his chest to his peeking hipbones, Asch’s skin littered with bruised love bites and the light bruising around his wrists. There was a bit of pride that came from the sight of them and a flare of heat that left him wanting. Xander had to resist the urge to crawl back into bed and take again, but nice and slow until the man begged and urged him on so desperately that he growled and attempted to force Xander to his pace.

“Coffee, Xander,” said Asch, a glint in his eyes. “Too sore anyways.”

Ah, Xander had no doubt about that considering he was quite demanding last night, he’ll have to agree. Very worth it, though, even as the redhead narrowed his eyes at him as if Xander was going to challenge his decision. “Right away, love.” He left the room for the kitchen, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on as he did so.

The sight of his partner’s pinking cheeks did not go unnoticed by him.

Getting coffee around and made was an easy task, even for Xander. The process was easy enough for him to follow and do without too much of a mess. It was one of the few things that Asch allowed him to do in the kitchen. Xander wasn’t the worst cook in the world, but he definitely was not the greatest.

He cleaned their dishes from last night, the plates and silverware and their glasses. They did manage to put away the leftovers, but only because Asch had got everything in the fridge before Xander could press him back against the counter and kiss him. Neither men were slobs, their upbringing wouldn’t let it happen, but there was a definite tension in the air that was sexually charged and there was no way Xander couldn’t resist taking control of.

Last night was the first night in a while that the two of them had some time alone together and they both took great pleasure and advantage of it. Things in the office with a rival company merging into Xander’s father’s own made things a bit hectic for him for a while. It was nice to let loose last night after so long.

Asch still felt so good after weeks apart.

The coffee maker stopped its brewing just as the blond finished cleaning the dishes. He dried his hands and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard: a plain black one and Asch’ personal favorite. Asch’s mug was very Asch. For a person that fights with the redhead like cats and dogs Niles sure got something that was very much his partner’s personality.

‘ _Not a morning person. Not a people person. You can shut up now’_ was now one of Asch’s favorite cups and it was still hard to believe he got it from Niles. Hard to believe yet not, it was always hard to tell with those two.

Unless Natalia was involved then Asch couldn’t stand Niles and wanted to punch him in the face.

Asch’s mug got snatched from his hand by the man himself and Xander watched as the redhead trudged over to the coffee maker and poured himself some of the dark liquid. Asch was still shirtless but now his hair was pulled into a messy low ponytail that hung low at the nape of his neck and wore a pair of track pants that had been tied lazily on his hips. The redhead passed over the coffee pot to Xander before taking a sip as he leaned back against the counter. There was no sugar or creamer, just plain black like the kitten that his youngest sister fed outside her place weekly.

Xander poured his own cup and added a couple spoons of sugar. He took a sip and sighed. Very nice.

“Looks like we’ll make it to our weekly dinner with your siblings,” said Asch with a sigh.

“I’m sure you’re excited,” teased Xander. It wasn’t that Asch hated his siblings; it was just that they were very close and his sisters are very affectionate people with loved ones. Open affection like that sometimes made his partner uncomfortable. Over the years he’s gotten used to it, but he wasn’t overly fond of Xander’s sisters clinging to him.

It was more than amusing to watch him make face while in his sisters’ arms and give up fighting after a short struggle. And Camilla thought it adorable how embarrassed Asch got.

“Thrilled,” said Asch blandly. “If I gave you a blowjob think you’d let me get out of it?”

“I’ll take the offer, but you aren’t getting out of it, Asch.” There was laughter in his tone and he tried to keep his face reprimanding only to fail as the corners of his lips tried to twitch into a smile.

Asch groaned. “Never mind. I guess I’ll suffer.”

“I’ll prevent Elise and Camilla from giving you hugs, if it makes you feel better?”

“I’ll take it, I guess.” Asch put his coffee on the counter and pressed himself against Xander and kissed him, slow and lazy, before pulling back. “Now get out of my way so I can make breakfast.”


End file.
